The Parent Teacher Conference!
Synopsis During a parent teacher conference, Shino informs Hinata that despite the occasional lack of commitment with classes, Boruto's performance is exceptional. When asked what type of shinobi he wants to be, he concerns them with a lack of interest in anything in particular, and confident he will figure something out by graduation. Shino shares his concerns about Boruto with Anko. Boruto and his friends discuss their parent teacher conferences. Despite the examples his friends give him, Boruto still hasn't found a compelling reason to become a shinobi. They discuss the structure of the graduation exams, proctors, and past exams. After class, Boruto is approached by Sukea, who is writing a story about graduating students. Boruto takes Sukea to interview his classmates. After interviewing them, Sukea asks Boruto why he joined the Academy, and Boruto mentions trying to be better than his father. At home, Boruto asks Hinata about why she became a shinobi, and she tells him about how as a Hyūga, at the time it was simply expected of her and his late cousin Neji, and surprises Boruto by telling him how strict his grandfather was. Hinata is confident both she and Naruto will support Boruto whether he becomes a shinobi or not, though Boruto wonders if Naruto would really feel that way, noticing his absence once again. The next day, Boruto notices Namida and Wasabi discussing, and Sarada tells him Namida decided not to be a shinobi. Sukea tells Boruto that with declining demand for shinobi, skills developed in the Academy have become valuable in non-shinobi fields. Boruto tries to Mitsuki to be interviewed by Sukea, but he is late for his own parent-teacher conference. Orochimaru meets with Naruto. Shikamaru doesn't trust Orochimaru completely, but Naruto still thanks him for his analysis of Danzō's data, which was beneficial for Sasuke's investigation. Boruto finds Sarada hesitant to get involved in Namida and Wasabi's issue, until Boruto points out that if she's afraid to get involved in a matter like this, she'll never surpass Naruto as Hokage. Sarada thanks him for the advice, and manages to talk Namida into admitting she really does want to become a shinobi, despite her family issues. Boruto thanks Sukea for allowing him to hear everyone's stories, and asks if they'll meet when Sukea covers the graduation exams. Sukea hints they will, and offers him advice going forward. Going home, Boruto asks Mitsuki about his conference, and Mitsuki says he wants to remain a shinobi in Konoha because of Boruto, pointing out how he changed those around him, like Denki, Iwabee, Sumire, and Mitsuki himself. Boruto just wants everyone to remain together, and is fine with becoming a shinobi first and figuring out from there. Talking to Iruka, Kakashi removes his Sukea disguise. Iruka is glad Kakashi volunteered to proctor the graduation exam, and asks not to go too hard on them. Kakashi clarifies that even in peaceful times, they can't allow students with contemptuous attitudes to become shinobi, and that his graduation exam will be a bit challenging, wondering how many will succeed. Credits